Por siempre un maestro pokemón
by AdrianC100
Summary: 10 entrenadores de 5 regiones diferentes se unen para impedir que un grupo terrorista use a Rayquaza para conquistar el mundo. (Adaptación del capitulo "Por siempre rojo" de los "Power rangers")


En la región de Hoenn un grupo malvado se encontraba en unos barcos rumbo hacia la isla espejismo, y en ese barco se encontraban los 5 generales, pues descubrieron que en esa isla se encontraba dormido el legendario pokémon Rayquaza, y en ese barco contenían la única cosa que les permitiría controlarlo.

-Por fin, Lo encontramos, una vez que instalemos el aparato nada ni nadie podrá detenernos-

Pero no sabían que estaban siendo vigilados por un chico con una camiseta de manga larga roja y negra y unos pantalones negros con los bajos amarillos, calzaba unas zapatillas rojas y negras y lleva unos guantes amarillos y azules, también llevaba un gorro blanco con una banda negra y el dibujo de una pokebola roja.

Después de observarlos un rato con unos binoculares, el chico dijo:

-Es peor de lo que imaginaba, ya casi le instalan esa cosa-

Cuando se retiraba para informar a sus superiores, por accidente tiro unas cajas que hicieron ruido y lo descubrieron.

Unos de los generales grito: -¿Qué es eso?-

-¡Alto!-

El chico en peso a correr, 2 de los generales lo fueron a perseguir.

-¡Alto intruso ¡-grito uno de los generales

Y cuando iban por uno de los bordes del barco grito:

-¡Ve Swampert, usa surf!-Mientras tiraba una pokebola hacia el agua y se montaba encima de su Swampert

El chico huyo de la isla lo más rápido que pudo, cuando ya se encontraba lejos uno de los generales dijo:

-Déjalo, ya no podrá hacer nada-

Luego, en la región de Kanto el profesor Oak recibía una llamada.

-Laboratorio del profesor Oak, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?-contesto muy contento como siempre, pero al escuchar el mensaje que recibía su cara cambio a seria. Poco después colgó el teléfono y le dijo a su asistente Tracey:

-¡Tracey!, tengo un asusto importante que hacer, cuida el laboratorio mientras no estoy- se había marchado lo más rápido posible.

Luego en la región de Unova, se encontraba Ash y sus amigos, Cilan e Iris, descansado cuando de repente llegaba un chico volando en un Braviary, El chico tenía los ojos de color marrón y su pelo de color castaño; su gorra era tricolor, roja, blanca y negra, con una Pokebola negra en la frente. Vestía con una camiseta negra, una chaqueta de color azul y unos pantalones grisáceos. Calzaba unas zapatillas rojas y negras.

Se le acerco a Ash y le pregunto:

-Disculpa, ¿Ash Ketchum?, ¿Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta?-

Y Ash intrigado pregunto:

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy?-

-Soy Hilbert de pueblo arcilla, vine para reclutarte para una misión importante, el destino del mundo pokémon está en riesgo, ayúdanos-diciendo con un tono muy serio.

Después de un rapido viaje hacia Hoenn. Hilbert y Ash llegaron al puerto de Ciudad Slateport, después de llegar Ash vio a su viejo amigo Barry y a otro chico que vestía con una camiseta corta blanca, un chaleco negro y gris y un pantalón largo y azul. Calzaba unas zapatillas rojas y grises, lleva un gorro rojo con una pokebola a los costados y llevaba una bufanda roja.

-Barry, ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Quién es él?-

El chico del gorro respondió:

-Mi nombre es Lucas-

-Me alegra volver a verte Ash y también a ti Pikachu-

-¡PIKA!-respondió feliz Pikachu

-Nos llamaron para reunirnos aquí en el puerto de ciudad Slateport- Luego Barry respondió

Luego Hilbert le dijo a Ash

-Veo que ya conoces a los representantes de Sinnoh, Lucas de Pueblo Sandgem y Barry de Pueblo Hojas Gemelas-luego Hilbert apunto hacia una de las entradas del puerto y dijo

-Y él es otro de los representantes de Unova, Nate de Ciudad Engobe-

Luego Nate saludo de la mano a los otros entrenadores y apuntando hacia otro entrenador que estaba llegando, dijo:

-Y él es Brendan-

Luego Brendan, que llevaba un gorro de color blanco con la banda de la frente verde; vestía una camiseta de manga corta con tonalidades negras y naranjas y unos pantalones grises. Calzaba unas zapatillas verdes, naranjas y negras y lleva unos guantes naranjas, verdes y negros. Dijo:

-Me alegra que tú y tu Pikachu hayan podido llegar desde Unova-lo dijo mientras saludaba a Ash de la mano

Ash impresionado los miro a todos y dijo:

-¿Todos ustedes son entrenadores? ¿Qué sucede aquí?-

-Fuimos llamados para una misión, te lo puede explicar el líder de nuestra misión-dijo Brendan mientras apuntaba hacia otro lado del puerto.

Llegaba un chico que tenía puesta una chamarra roja, usaba una bermuda negra y unos zapatos rojos. También tenía una gorra con los colores de una ultra ball.

Ash pregunto:

-¿Quién es él?-

-Es Jimmy de Pueblo New Bark, uno de los representantes de Johto-le dijo Nate a Ash

-Gracias a todos por venir-Dijo Jimmy

-¿Qué sucede?, Nos dijiste que era urgente-Dijo Lucas

-Verán, Brendan rastreo hace poco a unos ex miembros del Equipo Rocket y descubrió que intentan controlar a el legendario pokémon Rayquaza, se encuentran en la isla espejismo y se preparan para conquistar el mundo-Dijo Jimmy

-¿Que la isla espejismo no es solo un mito?-dijo Nate

-Eso también creíamos-Dijo Jimmy

-¿La isla espejismo? ¿Y como llegaremos sin que nos detecten?-Dijo Ash

En esto-Luego Brendan señalo hacia un barco que con solo verlo se veía la enorme rapidez que podía alcanzar.

-El mega Barco, solo usado para asuntos militares, que se puede camuflajear y que nos prestó la oficial Jenny de Ciudad Slateport, es la barco más rapido del mundo pokémon-Dijo Brendan

Todos admiraban el barco cuando de repente Jimmy dijo:

-Chicos, esta será una misión muy difícil, pero no los obligare, es una decisión que deben tomar ustedes-

-No sé mucho de barcos o de Rayquaza pero iré a donde deba ir para proteger el mundo pokémon, ¿verdad, Pikachu?-Dijo Ash

-¡PIKA!-grito Pikachu dispuesto a pelear

-¡Igual nosotros!-Dijeron Lucas y Barry al mismo tiempo.

-¡Cuenta conmigo!-Dijo Hilbert

-¡Eso ni se pregunta!-Dijo Nate

-¡Entonces está todo listo!-Dijo Brendan

-¡Adelante!-Dijo Jimmy muy entusiasmado

Cuando todos se dirigían hacia el barco, Brendan interrumpió.

-Espera, ¿Por qué esta él solo? ¿Qué no iba a venir un profesor y el otro representante de Kanto?-Dijo Brendan mientras apuntaba a Ash

-Se suponía que vendrían pero no llegaron a tiempo, iremos sin ellos-Dijo algo desanimado Jimmy

Cuando de repente se escuchó el sonido de un automóvil llegando hacia el puerto, todos salieron de inmediato a ver quién era y vieron que era el Profesor Oak y Gary.

-Profesor Oak….. ¿Y Gary?-Grito Ash

-Ash me alegra volver a verte y a ti también Pikachu-dijo Oak mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Pikachu

-¿No creerías que te quedarías con toda la diversión verdad? ¿Ketchum?-Dijo en un tono medio fanfarrón Gary

-Jamás pensé que tú serias el otro representante de Kanto, pero si eres tú, estoy feliz de estar en tu equipo-dijo Ash

Eso me alegra-Dijo Gary mientras apretaba la mano de Ash

-Somos el profesor Oak y él es mi nieto Gary, somos también de pueblo paleta-Dijo el Profesor Oak mientras se presentaba ante los otros entrenadores

-Me alegra que pudieran venir, ahora que estamos todos, vamos-Dijo Jimmy muy contento

Los 8 entrenadores y el profesor entraron al "Mega barco" para partir rumbo a La isla espejismo y detener los malos.

En la isla espejismo los 5 generales se preparaban para el inicio de su malvado plan el general de rojo dijo:

-Al fin después de tanto tiempo no vengaremos del equipo Rocket y de todos aquellos que se burlaron de nosotros, pronto todos lo pagaran-

Rumbo hacia la isla espejismo en una de las salas del barco los chicos esperaban en una de las salas, cuando se abrió la puerta salió Brendan y Jimmy.

-Ya contacte a Emerald-dijo Brendan

-Y yo a Silver, llegaran en cuanto puedan-dijo Jimmy

-Bien, según nuestra información los enemigos son unos ex generales del equipo Rocket, despedidos por su teoría de poder controlar a Rayquaza, pero después de un tiempo lograron re agruparse y ahora se encuentran en la isla espejismo, que aparece cada cierto tiempo, donde intentan hacer su meta realidad, Rayquaza es un pokémon legendario de la región de Hoenn, se dice que estaba dormido en el Pilar Celeste pero por razones desconocidas se encuentra en la isla espejismo-Dijo el profesor Oak

-Si ellos se apoderar de Rayquaza, tendrán el poder suficiente para conquistar el mundo-Dijo Gary

-Hay que detenerlos aquí, en la isla espejismo, somos la única esperanza-Dijo Ash muy decidido

-Bien, chicos les presento la "Mirage ball" una pokebola diseñada específicamente para esta misión-

¿Y porque?-Dijo Barry

-Verán, la isla espejismo está rodeada de un extraño campo magnético que impide que funcionen las pokebolas normales, por eso diseñe esta pokebola para que puedan llevar a sus pokemones pero por el tiempo solo hice 10, así que cada entrenador deberá llevar solo un pokémon-Dijo el profesor Oak

-No importa, Pikachu vendrá conmigo, ¿verdad Pikachu?-Dijo Ash

¡PIKA!-dijo Pikachu muy entusiasmado

-Ash, antes de que lleguemos me gustaría darte algo que tu madre me pidió que te diera-Dijo el Profesor Oak

-¿Y qué es?-Dijo Ash

El profesor le había entregado a Ash un chaleco rojo con mangas y cuello blanco, una camisa negra dentro, zapatos negros con rojo, unos guantes rojos y una gorra roja con blanco. Ash se las puso de inmediato por la emoción.

-¡Gracias profesor Oak!-Dijo Ash

El barco había arribado a la isla espejismo sin ser detectado y los chicos se metieron en lo profundo de la selva para poder enfrentarse a los generales. Poco después de recorrer parte de la isla los chicos encontraron a los generales listos para llevar a cabo su plan.

-Los encontramos, todos quédense quietos y en silencio-Dijo Jimmy

-Generales hay que abordar a Rayquaza-Dijo unos de los 5 generales

-No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada-Dijo Ash saliendo de los arbustos, dando su ubicación

-Oigan ustedes no dejare que se salgan con la suya, ¡Pikachu, IMPACTRUENO!-dijo Ash

-¡PIKAAAAAAAACHUUUUUU!-

Los generales se voltearon de inmediato y Ash creía que todo acabaría rapido pero antes de que el impactrueno llegara, un dragonite salió de su pokebola protegiendo a los generales.

-Niño insolente, Serás el primero en sufrir nuestra ira, Dragonite, HIPERRAYO-

Ash cubrió a Pikachu, cuando el hiperrayo parecía que le daría a Ash y Pikachu, un Sceptile apareció de la nada y movió a Ash y Pikachu. Ash se pregunto

-¿pero, de donde saliste tú?-

Luego al otro lado de donde estaban los otros entrenadores estaba un chico rubio y otro pelirrojo.

-Resiste-dijo el pelirrojo

-gracias por la ayuda-dijo Ash

-somos Emerald y Silver, representantes de Hoenn y Johto, respectivamente-

Los demás entrenadores se acercaron a los chicos que apenas habían llegado

-¡Silver! ¡Emerald! Llegaron a tiempo- dijo Brendan

-Brendan, Llegamos en cuanto pudimos-dijo Silver

-Pero ¡¿Qué?! 10 entrenadores-Dijo el general mayor

-Bien, ¿pero que estamos esperando?-Dijo Gary

-llego la hora-Dijo Jimmy

-¡Blastoise!-Gary saco a su Blastoise

-¡Typhlosion!-Jimmy saco a su Typhlosion

-¡Serperior!-Nate saco a su Serperior

-¡Zuzu!-Brendan saco a su Swampert

-¡Feraligatr!-Silver saco a su Feraligatr

-¡Nite!-Hilbert saco a su Emboar

-¡Wig!-Lucas saco a su Torterra

-¡Empoleon!-Barry saco a su Empoleon

-¡Pikachu!-

-¡Sceptile!-

Pikachu y Sceptile solo saltaron enfrente porque ya estaban afuera.

-¿Listos, amigos?, Al ataque-Dijo Gary

-Vamos-dijo el general mayor mientras los demás sacaban a un Ursaring, un Armaldo, un Garchomp y un Darmanitan.

-Bueno amigos, vinimos a salvar el mundo, ¡Acabemos con ellos!-Grito Ash con muchas ganas de pelear.

*Escena: Pikachu y Blastoise VS Dragonite*

-Dragonite, Golpazo-dijo el General principal

-Pikachu, Cola de Hierro,-dijo Ash

Ambos ataques colisionaron pero Dragonite al ser más fuerte logro derribar a Pikachu

-Blastoise, Cabezazo-dijo Gary, El cabezazo que lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer retroceder a Dragonite.

-nada mal-dijo Ash

-Te enseñare como se hace, Blastoise, Hidrocañon-dijo Gary

El Hidrocañon había dado en el blanco e hizo retroceder aún más a dragonite

-Que fantástico-dijo Ash

*Escena: Wig y Typhlosion VS Armaldo*

-Wig, Mazazo-Dijo Lucas

-Armaldo, Tijera X-Dijo El segundo general, pero al parecer era más fuerte el Torterra de Lucas pues lo hizo retroceder.

-Typhlosion, Ataque rapido- dijo Jimmy, que logro cansar aún más a Armaldo

-Ahora, Anillo ígneo-

El poder del anillo ígneo fue tan fuerte que debilito a Armaldo en segundos lo que lo hizo volar y caer encima del segundo general.

*Escena: Empoleon y Sceptile VS Ursaring*

-Ursaring, cuchillada-dijo el tercer general

-¡Esquívalo!-grito Emerald

El Ursaring primero ataco a Sceptile, pero gracias a su gran agilidad Sceptile logro esquivarlo.

-¡Hiperrayo!-grito el tercer general

-Esquívalo, Empoleon-dijo Barry

Empoleon logro esquivar el hiperrayo por unos cuantos segundos.

-Sceptile-

-Empoleon-

-planta loca-Dijo Emerald

-Hidrocañon-dijo Barry

Los dos ataques dieron justo en el blanco logrando debilitar a Ursaring haciendo que callera encima del tercer general.

*Escena: Feraligatr y Serperior VS Garchomp*

-Garchomp, lanzallamas-dijo el cuarto general

-Serperior, Ciclón de hojas-dijo Nate

Obviamente el lanzallamas fue superior y le dio a Serperior, el general creía que podía ganar pero no sabía que solo era una distracción.

-Feraligatr, Hidrocañon-dijo Silver

El Hidrocañon fue muy efectivo debido a que Garchomp es mitad tipo tierra y lo mando a volar encima del cuarto general.

*Escena: Zuzu y Nite VS Darmanitan*

-Darmanitar, Lanzallamas-dijo el quinto general

-Zuzu, Chorro de agua-dijo Brendan

Los dos ataques colisionaron creando una nube de vapor y sin ver nada el Emboar de Hilbert ataco

-Nite, Brazo martillo-dijo Hilbert

El brazo martillo logro golpear a Darmanitar dejándolo indefenso.

-Zuzu, Hidrocañon-dijo Brendan

Al ser un ataque de agua muy fuerte Darmanitar no hizo más que debilitarse y caer arriba del quinto general.

*Devuelta en la escena: Pikachu y Blastoise VS dragonite

-Pikachu, Tacleada de voltios-dijo Ash

La tacleada logro debilitar a Dragonite, que ya estaba cansado, pero Ash y Gary, por estar peleando, no se dieron cuenta que el general principal se había subido a Rayquaza.

-tal vez vencieron a mi dragonite, pero aún tengo a Rayquaza, ahora nadie estará a salvo de mi ira-dijo decidido

El general se subió a la extraña cabina que habían instalado en el lomo de Rayquaza y con solo accionar un botón, lo hizo despertar y Rayquaza se elevó por los aires.

-¡NO! Está despegando-Grito Ash mientras corría hacia Rayquaza en un intento en vano.

-Es un pokémon muy poderoso-Dijo Jimmy mientras él y los demás entrenadores, y sus pokemones se acercaban a Ash, Pikachu, Gary y Blastoise.

-Va hacia Hoenn-Dijo Lucas

-Se escapa-dijo Silver

-rapido, todos regresen al mega barco-grito Gary

-No hay tiempo, hay que derribar a Rayquaza antes de que deje la isla espejismo-dijo Hilbert

-solo hay una oportunidad, ve…Charizard-dijo Ash mientras sacaba a su Charizard de su Mirage ball.

-Charizard, Vuelo-dijo Ash subiéndose a Charizard

Charizard se elevó a la mayor rapidez posible y voló hacia Rayquaza.

-¿Qué? Rayquaza, hiperrayo-dijo el general

-Charizard, esquívalo-Charizard logro esquivar el hiperrayo

-eso me da una idea, Charizard vuela hacia enfrente-Dijo Ash

-Acabare contigo-dijo el general

Charizard se había posicionado a unos cuantos metros de Rayquaza

-esto va por todo el mundo pokémon-Dijo Ash mientras él y Charizard volaban hacia Rayquaza

-Rayquaza, hiperrayo-

-Charizard, esquiva y luego has Sofoco-

Charizard lograba esquivar el hiperrayo y con todo su poder lanzo un sofoco hacia la cabina que se encontraba en el lomo de Rayquaza.

-Noooooooooooo-grito el general

Se desplego de repente una nube de ceniza por el cielo, los otros entrenadores se veían preocupados, cuando de repente vieron a Ash y su Charizard salir con el general desmayado en el lomo de Charizard. Y sin nadie que lo controlara Rayquaza volvió a pensar por sí mismo y salió volando solo.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Gary

-¡Lo hizo!-grito Brendan

-¡BIEN!-gritaron de la felicidad todos los entrenadores

-Lo hicimos amigos-grito Ash

-bien hecho, novato-dijo Jimmy

Ya de regreso en el puerto de ciudad Slateport, se veía como los generales eran encadenados por la oficial Jenny y eran llevados a prisión. Y con el atardecer del dia los chicos se formaron en un círculo.

-gracias chicos, hicieron una gran labor para el mundo-dijo Jimmy

-No agradezcas-dijo Gary

Y con un gran ánimo todos juntaron sus puños en un círculo y agitaron la cabeza haciendo un "si"

-llego la hora del adiós, que el poder los proteja a todos-dijo Jimmy mientras todos separaban los puños

-Adiós Ash me tengo que ir ya-dijo Gary

-cuídate-

-Tú también, y tú también Pikachu-

-Pika, pi-

Gary y el profesor Oak se retiraban mientras todos los veían. Todos se daban la vuelta para poder retirarse a sus respectivas regiones cuando:

-Oye Ash, ese Charizard que tienes es muy fuerte-dijo Barry

-Pues claro, después de todo tiene al mejor maestro pokémon del mundo como entrenador-Dijo en un tono presumido Ash

-JAJAJA, si claro, yo soy el mejor maestro pokémon del mundo- dijo Nate

-¿bromean? Ustedes no durarían ni 5 segundos contra mi Sceptile- dijo Emerald

-ustedes se equivocan, yo soy el mejor en el mundo-dijo Hilbert

-¿Qué? Por favor, yo ya habría conquistado todas las ligas pokémon, sino tuviera que proteger a Hoenn-dijo Brendan

-pues yo creo que les ganaría a todos con los ojos cerrados-dijo Lucas

-mi Empoleon les daría una paliza-dijo Barry

Y así el mundo fue salvado una vez más por aquellos entrenadores que dieron lo mejor de sí en aquella pelea. Y el equilibrio regreso al mundo.


End file.
